


crossing paths

by Vullet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: I didn't mean to write Shoichi/BS but i did, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullet/pseuds/Vullet
Summary: shoichi and kengo keep running into each other between the time that link vrains is down.





	crossing paths

It’s only about a month after the events of the final battle against Hanoi - they’re gone now, no sign of them physically. LINK VRAINS has been shut down, as SOL Technology works to restore it to an even better state. It’s strange for Shoichi. Occasionally Yuusaku and himself will spy kids playing Duel Monsters with old duel disks, or even just with cards. Ironically, this has Cafe Nagi booming - there’s most of a reliance on real life entertainment, so the Duel Monster tournaments that begin to take place are a great spot to sell their food.

Yuusaku goes about his life normally, for the first time in ages. Shoichi notices he’s doing better - it’s probably due to the fact that they know Dr. Kogami is dead now. But he’s also not as friendly with the hot dog vendor, and Shoichi can tell it’s because he’s heartbroken over the events with Revolver. But he can’t let that keep him down - he has to go about his job to provide money for the two of them.

It’s an oddly late night tournament where Shoichi meets him. There’s not a lot of people there, and it’s all with old duel disks. He watches them duel, noting a lot of people using summoning methods other than Links. But Links don’t work with old duel disks - they’re playing by the previous Master Rule. The guy who was playing Mecha Phantom Beasts coming up after finishing a round early, and Shoichi instantly notices something odd about the guy. It’s 10pm, and the guy’s still in darkly-tinted sunglasses.  
“A hot dog, I’d suppose,” the man says, looking up at the available orders. There’s nothing already out, so Shoichi has to start from scratch.  
“You’ve not got a fun job, do you?” So he’s one for small talk, Shoichi thinks.  
“It’s fine. Pays off enough, it’s doing better with LINK VRAINS down, surprisingly.”  
“Ah. Must be nice, to control what you’re doing.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Oh. I’m just for hire for whoever. Mostly SOL though, they’ve got an extensive need for anyone with VR experience.”  
“You professionally duel?” Shoichi says, looking up.

“You could say that.”  
There’s something of a stare between them, that goes on for a bit longer. The sunglasses guy then points at where Shoichi’s cooking the glorified piece of meat. It’s completely burnt. _Shit_.

“Sorry about that.”  
“It’s fine, I distracted you.”  
The tournament ends after the next round. The guy who talked to him doesn’t discuss where he placed, and simply leaves on his own. The hot dog vendor can’t note what struck him specifically about the other, but somewhere deep down, he’s hoping they meet again.

* * *

It’s a few weeks later. SOL Technology has released their plans for “New LINK VRAINS”, which honestly sounds better to Shoichi. Yuusaku doesn’t care - he has no reason to duel anymore. He does still bring his duel disk with him, and his friend suspects this may be due to the fact that it’d be very odd if Ai left for good. 

The guy shows up again. Yuusaku’s with Shoichi this time, and notices him.

“Oh, you’ve got a friend,” they say, looking up at the duo.

“Yeah, I do. Does that bug you?” Shoichi inquires.

“No. I’ll be ordering a hot dog.”   
“Coming right up,” Yuusaku comments, leaving the adults to talk.   
“So, what’s your name?” Shoichi asks.   
“Your’s first.”   
“Kusanagi. Kusanagi Shoichi.”   
“Dojun Kengo.”   
“Here’s your food. Leave Kusanagi alone, please,” Yuusaku interrupts, dropping the bag nearly on Kengo himself.   
“You don’t need to be so rude about it,” Shoichi says, after the other leaves.   
“I have bad vibes about him,” the teenager responds.

* * *

It’s a week before the supposed opening of New LINK VRAINS. There’s a big tournament nearby where Shoichi lives, so he doesn’t miss any part of it. Even Go Onizuka himself shows up, which seemingly attracts more people. There’s a pause, and while most of the duelists are buying new cards or accessories, Shoichi can’t help but notice something of a familiar face walking up to him.   
“You again?” Shoichi laughs, somewhat surprised at seeing him again.   
“Don’t want anything this time. Just here to tell you that we probably won’t meet again. Just if you like, care about me in anyway,” Kengo says.   
“Why would you assume that?”   
“I’m going to be honest - if you could right now, you’d probably keep this conversation dragged out for a good hour. You’re lonely. The kid’s rejecting you.”   
“You’re right about Yuusaku, but what makes you think I’m lo-”   
“That’s what I’ve gotten from talking to you. I’ve been able to read you quite well. Just. Don’t do anything stupid - you’re one of the first decent people I’ve met since I’ve come here.”   
“Thanks?” Shoichi responds, tensing up. The other man leaves, not returning to the tournament, just walks away, in a way that the vendor thinks may be due to him hiding something.

 


End file.
